7. Project Summary- LAC The Leadership and Administrative Core (LAC) will ensure that the UM-OAIC provides support for training the next generation of scientists pursuing research careers in aging, and the conduct of novel research directed at the UM-OAIC goals of: 1) advancing our understanding of the mechanisms by which exercise and activity- based rehabilitation interventions directed at specific impairments affect multiple body systems underlying functional performance; and 2) developing and testing interventions to restore function and minimize disability following acute disabling events and gradual declines related to serious chronic diseases. The LAC combines the administrative and leadership skills of an established leader who is an epidemiologist and gerontologist, and director of the campus-wide Center for Research on Aging, with the clinical research strengths of an experienced geriatrician and leader in the Veterans Administration Medical Center (co-leader for clinical operations and medical director), and those of a senior scientist who does mechanistic research on the effects of exercise and physical activity and leads resource cores in multiple funded centers of excellence (co-leader for research). These leaders will guide an experienced multidisciplinary team of investigators in an integrated program that builds on the sciences and therapeutic applications of exercise and rehabilitation. The LAC receives advice and guidance on RC operations, resource allocation, research progress, and strategies for expanding aging research at the University of Maryland Baltimore (UMB) and with other OAICs from an External Advisory Board (EAB) of national leaders in aging research, and an Internal Advisory Committee (IAC) of research and administrative leaders at UMB that are not part of the UM-OAIC. A Research and Education Advisory Committee (REAC) serves as an advisory panel for LAC, PESC, and REC leaders on the UM-OAIC?s research and training activities, and provides reviews of pilot and development projects and faculty scholar applications. Internal and External DSMBs review data quality, patient safety, IRB compliance, and ethical conduct of research. The LAC receives outstanding intellectual and financial support from University of Maryland leaders to achieve the research and research training goals of the UM-OAIC. The LAC will foster ongoing discussion among core leaders and faculty scholars to ensure that research and research training are carried out in a cohesive, coordinated and integrated manner. The LAC also will engage scientists and educators from across the University of Maryland Baltimore (UMB) so that research and research training can take full advantage of the breadth and depth of experience and resources to advance UM-OAIC goals. The LAC aims include: enriching the cadre of translational scientists pursuing aging research; advancing the careers of junior faculty to become independent investigators; developing resources to support goals; ensuring independent review of pilot, development project and faculty scholar applications; and managing the UM-OAIC budget and distribution funds in a compliant and responsible manner.